


pulls me in enough to keep me guessing

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Musician Louis, That's pretty much it folks, blogger harry, can i use that tag? whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: Harry has a music blog and is always looking for new acts to see, Louis plays open mic nights in a tiny bar.





	pulls me in enough to keep me guessing

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick thing i wrote last week loosely based off ed sheeran's galway girl.  
> unbeta'd as usual.  
> Title from Shawn Mendes' "There's nothin' holding me back"  
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

Harry stepped into the bar and immediately started to regret wearing his new boots, the floor was sticky and the gloomy air filled with stale smoke. The tables were mismatched and haphazard extending from the door to the small rickety stage in the back corner.  
Harry sighed and made his way to the end of the bar nearest to the stage feeling the bartender's eyes on him.  
“What can I get you?”  
Harry settled on the slightly less sticky stool finding that it wobbled instead. “Um, gin and tonic?”  
“Coming up.” the bartender said turning away. “You here for the music?”  
“Yeah, I have a music blog.”  
The bartender slid Harry his drink. “That’s cool, man. They’ll be starting soon, hope you’re ready to be fucking amazed.”  
Harry felt himself smile, nodding his thanks and turning away to watch the bar fill up steadily, the bartender rushed around with grace, calling out orders and joking with the regulars, he was on his second drink when the lights, save the neon beer signs behind the bar, went out.  
The bartender whistled loudly cutting through the chatter and the lights above the stage flickered to life, bathing a single man clutching a guitar in yellowing light as Harry fumbled with his phone to snap a few pictures and the bar started clapping.  
The man tapped the mic once making it screech. He glanced up, looking through his eyelashes at the room and started strumming the guitar.  
Harry immediately recognized it and sat up. Riptide, was far from what he expected.

He understood right away why he chose to cover it, his voice was amazing; a high range and rasping at the right places, his smile was heard as he floated through the song and Harry was certain he would be ruined for hearing it anywhere else.  
“Thank you.” he murmured into the mic. “The next song is one of mine, I wrote it with a few mates, so...if it’s awful it was all their fault.”  
The bar was full of chuckles and a ‘C’mon Lou!’ from the back.  
The man smiled, glancing up at the room again, his eyes catching on Harry, he held his gaze for a moment before looking down to check his fingering and quickly picking up a fast tune.  
“This is called Through the Dark.”  
Harry absently spilled the dregs of his drink onto his shoes when the song progressed, the bar stomping in tune by the second chorus and had Harry on his feet whistling by the last line.  
The man ducked his head, smiling at the floor.  
“That was a good one then?”  
The bar cheered a few in the back corner shouting for him to play it again.  
“I would, Johnny boy, but I’ve only got one slot. Anyway, this is another one I wrote, it’s actually kinda rough, and it’s very dear to me, so if you all hate it- lie to me.”  
He started strumming again and Harry could feel the bar lean in and hang on his every word, his own breath catching at the first question of _could we be enough?_  
Harry was on his feet without realizing it, the bar silent before erupting into applause, the man tucked his guitar behind himself and bowed mouthing a thank you before slipping off the stage and disappeared into the back, the stage being taken by a wispy woman with a ukulele.  
Harry turned back to the bar to ask for another drink.  
“Great set Lou.” the bartender said already sliding another towards Harry.  
Harry turned as the man slid into the stool next to Harry, up close he stole Harry’s breath away, the cut of his jaw as he glanced over at the stage clapping, the sweep of his eyelashes as looked down at his phone.  
“Thanks Steve.” he said accepting a beer and tipping in thanks, Harry couldn’t help but watch the bop of his throat when he swallowed.  
He propped his chin on his fist, flipping his hair out of his face and turned towards Harry a knowing twinkle in his eye. “You’re new here.”  
Harry felt himself flush.“I yeah I am. New, I mean. I’ve never been here before. I blog.”  
The man raised his eyebrows and took another swig from his beer. “Is ‘I blog’ your full name or just your first?”  
Harry chuckled resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands, hiding his increasing blush behind his glass. “My name’s Harry, I blog as a hobby.”  
“Well Harry I blog as I hobby, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Louis.”  
“You were amazing up there.” Harry immediately gushed.  
“I was decent.” Louis said, downing the rest of his beer, Steve swapped it out silently as he passed.  
“No, Louis you were amazing, I’ve seen my fair share of bar gigs and you bested them all with a cover. How aren’t you signed?”  
Louis watched the stage over his shoulder, clapping as the wispy woman bowed and the next act began setting up.  
“That’s the question innit?” he said flashing Harry a quick smile, despite the brittleness in his voice. “No, I’m a mediocre singer and musician. This won't go anywhere but I can’t let it go.”  
“I find it hard to believe that it won’t go anywhere.”  
“It is what it is.” Louis shrugged, propping his chin back on his fist. “So what do you do when you’re not blogging as a hobby?”  
Harry watched him over the rim of his glass, unsure whether to protest his self deprecation or move on. “I’m aid to a first grade teacher, nothing special.”  
Louis winced at the shrill scream of the mic, scooting closer to be heard over the next band warming up. “I can’t imagine being in charge of a dozen kids all day.”  
Harry shrugged. “They’re a handful but they’re cute, they teach you all sorts of things.”  
“I bet, my sisters always came up with the wildest things.” Louis laughed, eyes crinkling.  
Harry would happily bathe in his laugh.  
“You’d what?” he asked, leaning forward, the corner of his mouth quirking suggested he knew all too well what Harry had said. He narrowed his eyes as the band started counting off. “Hey, you wanna go somewhere quiet?”  
Harry nodded as the singer started yelling, leaving some money under his empty glass and standing, Louis ducked back to get his jacket as Harry made his way to the door.  
Harry slipped out taking a breath of cool air, clearing his lungs of the smokiness of the bar, the temperature had dropped a little while he was inside making him wish he’d brought more than the thin flannel he’d tossed on over his t-shirt, briefly wondering if he’d left enough food out for the cat until the morning, he bit back a grin at the idea of spending the night with Louis.  
“So.” Louis said slipping out and shrugging into his jacket and starting to walk. “Zombie apocalypse; what’s your weapon of choice?”  
Harry laughed, falling into step with him. “I think a ...sturdy car.”  
Louis hummed pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he offered one to Harry, pausing for them to light. “Why?”  
“Well.” Harry said coughing slightly on the smoke, it had been a while since he last smoked. “See the trouble with like a gun is it can like jam, which leaves you open to attacks and if you're alone it would be really easy to get overwhelmed, you know? With a car you can just, like, go and I guess you can find somewhere safe, you can help people to safety, should you run into anyone and fuel and parts would be free.”  
Louis hummed thoughtfully, blowing smoke into the air above them. “You make very good points.”  
“What would be your weapon?”  
Louis pivoted and started walking backwards. “I was gonna say flamethrower but now you’ve made me rethink.”  
“Flamethrower is a good idea.” Harry said.  
“Maybe I’ll just hitchhike with you.”  
“I’ll have my car you bring your flamethrower and we’ll save the world.”  
“Quite the dream team, we’d be.” he paused outside a dark playground before ushering Harry in with a shrug.  
“Favorite color?” Harry asked sitting down on one of the spokes of the carousel.  
“Hmm. Green.” Louis said taking one more drag and stubbing out his cigarette, sticking the filter in his pocket. “You?”  
“Blue, like your eyes.” Louis raised his eyebrows, stepping up onto the carousel, making him tower over Harry. “That sounded smoother in my head.”  
“I should think so.” Louis grinned, he bounced slightly making the rickety toy spin. “Big family?”  
“Just one sister and a handful of cousins, a few more from my stepdad’s side. You?”  
“Big; Five sisters and a brother all younger.”  
“Seven of you?”  
Louis hummed, hopping down. “Safe to say I’ll need a busy house.”  
“I think I want a big family, but I could compromise with my partner.”  
“Or.” Louis said leading him over to the swings. “You find a partner that wants the same as you.”  
“Are you being suggestive?” Harry asked, taking the swing next to Louis, he shivered slightly as he wrapped his hands around the cold chains, kicking his feet.  
“I dunno what you mean, I’ve said nothing that suggests this.” he gestured between them. “Could last more than one night.”  
“Right.” Harry said, trying to contain his smile. “So this is a one night thing?”  
Louis skidded his swing to a stop, placing a hand over his heart. “Excuse you, I need dinner at least.”  
Harry bit his fist to keep from laughing. “Can I take you to dinner then?”  
Louis hummed, gripping Harry’s swing and pulling him along. “You do know it’s nearly midnight.”  
“I’ll cook for you.” Harry said sliding his hand up, fingers brushing Louis’.  
“Oh really, what will you cook?”  
“Whatever you want.”  
“What if I want something really complicated?”  
“Might enlist my mum's’ advice.” Harry’s pinky slid over top of Louis fingers.  
“What if I want something you think is gross?”  
Harry shrugged, covering Louis hand with his own. “Done.”  
Louis hid a smile in his shoulder, the swings slowing to a stop. “Your hand is freezing.”  
He was close enough Harry could count the freckles on his cheek, he wanted to take a marker and connect the triangle above his lips, vaguely wondering if Louis was magical, how else could he be so captivating?  
“It’s chilly.”  
Louis shook his head and climbed to his feet, entwining their hands and pulling Harry up. “It’s cold and you’ve only that thin thing what were you thinking?”  
“Well I didn’t think I’d be wandering the the streets with a pretty boy at half past midnight.”  
“Pretty, huh?” Louis asked tugging Harry closer, slipping his arm around his waist, Harry happily draped his arm across his shoulders stealing his body heat.  
“Devastatingly so.”  
“I know a place that’ll still be open we can get something warm if you’re interested or .. you know.”  
“I’m very interested.” Harry assured, leaning into Louis as they walked.  
“Good.” Louis said, fingers digging into his hip. “It’s not far at all.”

Harry wasn’t really sure about what they talked about as they walked, bouncing from subject to subject seamlessly, discovering they shared the same interests as well as opposing ones .  
“It’s here.” Louis said steering him towards a tiny shop, the only sign it was still open was the light streaming through the door, Louis opened the door with a gust of cinnamon ushering Harry in.  
It was almost too warm and cramped with tiny tables and cushy chairs, candles on every available surface.  
“There’s this great hot chocolate with like spices in it- you don’t have allergies do you?”  
“No, not that I know of.” Harry said still taking it in.  
“Great.” Louis slipped away as Harry noticed a record player in the corner, records stacked on a small stool next to it.  
“You can look, and put on what you’d like.” The woman behind the counter said. “There’s more on the shelf.”  
“Thank you.” Harry said flipping through the stacks.  
Louis approached with two paper cups, settling at the table next to the record player. “I figured you’d be a Fleetwood Mac fan.”  
“How so?” Harry asked setting the needle.  
“Dunno.” Louis said watching him over the lip of his cup as he slipped into his seat. “I just did. I almost sang a cover tonight.”  
Harry choked on his drink, sitting forward. “Really? What song?”  
Louis looked at him bemusedly. “Dunno, probably Landslide, it’s over done but.” he shrugged.  
Harry propped his chin on his fist elbow up on the table, looking at Louis dreamily. “It would have been amazing. I loved your original songs though, you really wrote them?”  
Louis nodded, playing with a frayed edge on his sleeve. “Yeah, Like I said my mates helped but - yeah I did.”  
“Have you ever thought about trying to get picked up as a writer? “  
Louis chuckled. “Be careful with the flattery, I might start thinking you want more than one night.”  
“Well somebody’s got to tell you how amazing you are, I’d be happy to take on the task longterm.”  
Louis shook his head, looking into the dregs of his cup with a small smile.  
“I really do want to see you again.” Harry said. “You’re something special.”  
“Night’s not over yet Harold.” Louis leaned forward, tapping Harry’s wrist. “And I do believe you promised me dinner at a later date.”  
A smile grew on Harry’s face. “You’re right I did.”  
“I’m sorry sirs but we’re closing.” the woman from behind the counter said with a sympathetic wince.  
“No problem.” Louis said climbing to his feet, lacing his fingers with Harry’s when he stood. “Have a good night.”  
“You too.” she called as they stepped back into the chilly night air.  
“So.” Louis said walking them out into the middle of the street, it was nearing two in the morning now and everything seemed deserted, as they walked Harry felt like they were the only two people in the world and he was okay with that.  
“So.” Harry repeated slowly, tugging Louis closer to him, hoping to hint that he wasn’t really ready to part ways yet.  
Louis untangled their fingers slipping an arm around Harry’s waist and the sky seemed to open up.  
“Shit.” Harry yelped, his thin shirt doing nothing to protect him from the freezing drops.  
“My place,” Louis yelled over the rain. “Is around the corner.”  
“Please.” Harry said starting to shiver. Louis took his hand again the started to run, laughing as Harry stumbled and steadying him with hands on his hips.  
“Just here.” Louis panted stopping to pull out his keys, his hands shook numb from the cold rain but he managed to fit the key in the lock and tug Harry inside. “I’m up the stairs.”  
Harry nodded, rubbing at his arms following Louis up and in.  
“Gah.” Louis said peeling off his wet jacket and dropping it on the floor along with his shoes, he flicked his hair out of his eyes and turned to Harry. “Nasty weather, goodness you’re freezing, c’mon I’m sure I have something you can borrow.”  
Harry followed him through the dark, using the streetlamps’ glow to avoid the furniture to find him flipping a lightswitch in his bedroom, clothes and shoes were scattered across the floor, more being added as Louis dug through things on a chair, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.  
“Get out of those wet things before you catch your death.” Louis fussed, tugging at the hem of his shirt.  
“This was all a ploy to get me naked in your room huh?” Harry joked through chattering teeth.  
“You’ve caught me.” Louis said taking his wet shirt and jeans and tossing it towards the bathroom, he helped pull the hoodie over Harry’s head his hands lingering on the back of Harry’s neck when he tucked down the hood. “Kinda do want to kiss you though.”  
“Yeah?”  
Louis hummed, thumb rubbing behind his ear. “Yeah.”  
“What’s stopping you?”  
Louis smiled at him and pulled him in.  
Louis lips were cool but the kiss was soft, Harry warmed as Louis fingers slid into his hair hand own hands creeping up to rest on his hips, Louis took at that as a sign to deepen the kiss, pushing him back against the wall, caging him in as he kissed him.

Harry knew he was good at kissing, he’d been told enough times that he kissed like he talked; slowly and with intent.  
He loved it, taking it slow and learning a person, teasing them making them pliant in his arms, rarely had he been on the receiving end of something so intense. But Louis’ kiss made him weak at the knees, stealing his breath, making his heart race and his thoughts slow and sluggish, he’d never felt matched like he did now as Louis broke away and kissed down his neck, he cupped his face and turned it back up, hungry for his lips.  
Louis grinned wickedly and complied, pressing in closer and Harry itched to strip him out of his damp shirt and feel his chest against his, skin to skin.  
“Do you wanna?” Louis trailed off.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” Harry muttered, hands finally slipping under the hem of Louis shirt, he inched it up unwilling to break away, Louis was moving back to pull it off when his stomach gave a loud rumble.  
Louis winced and Harry held back a laugh.  
“Christ that’s embarrassing, just ignore it.”  
“No way.” Harry laughed. “With my luck you’ll like pass out on me.”  
Louis stepped back and held a hand over his heart. “Are you sayin’ passing out isn’t sexy?”  
“Definitely not.” Harry laughed, catching him by the waist and dropping a kiss to his mouth. “Have you got food? I can make you something.”  
“I might have some eggs.” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry. “Thank you.”  
“I’m just scrambling eggs.” Harry said as they maneuvered to the tiny kitchen.  
“Yeah but it’s lovely, not many guys would be willing to make me eggs at three in the morning. You’re lovely.”  
Harry paused scrambling the eggs as Louis perched himself on the counter, the street light outside the window cast an orange glow across his face, tossing his eyes into shadows and the sweep of his eyelashes.  
“You’re the lovely one.”  
Louis bit back a smile, ducking his face down and hopping off the counter. “I think I have a bottle of wine if you’d like to split.”  
“Wine and eggs isn’t what I had in mind when I said I’d cook for you.” Harry said plating the eggs and following Louis to his couch.  
“Well look on the bright side,” Louis said pulling out the cork and drinking straight from the bottle “The bars’ low for our second date.”  
Harry snorted taking a swig of wine and setting it on the floor between them while Louis dug into his eggs. “Will wings and beer be acceptable?”  
“Not likely.” Louis flicked his nose. “It’s either a date or we’re mates hanging out.”  
“We can’t be both? I always wanted my partner to be my best friend.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Well obviously, but it’s got to be separate at first or it gets confusing! Are we mates are we more? Nobody knows it causes trouble -why are you laughing?”  
“You’re funny.”  
“I’m being serious!”  
“What makes it a date? What are the key factors?”  
“Well.” Louis said taking another swing of wine. “You pay.”  
Harry cackled, clapping a hand over his mouth.  
“There’s kissing.” Louis continued. “Maybe more.”  
“But what if we’re just mates that kiss?” Harry asked arm hanging over the back of the couch.  
“See that’s where it gets confusing!”  
“I don’t think I just wanna be mates that kiss.” Harry whispered, he stroked his fingertips down Louis arm, feeling goosebumps rise in the wake, he took the wine bottle away from Louis lips and brought it to his own. “I want more with you.”  
Louis swallowed. “Me too.”  
They were quiet while Louis finished his eggs.  
“Shit.” he said frozen where he had leaned down to set it on the coffee table. “You don’t like work tomorrow or anything? Fuck.”  
“No. It’s Saturday.” Harry said setting the now mostly empty bottle on the floor between them.  
“Good.” Louis said swinging a leg over Harry’s lap to straddle him, he wasted no time pressing his mouth to Harry's’ and swallowing down his pleased noise, his hands coming to grip Louis’ hips and then lower to his thighs. “Stay over? I don’t think I’m up to more than kissing if that sways you.”  
“Stay here kissing you or go home to a cold empty bed? It’s a hard choice.” Harry said punctuating it with a kiss.  
Louis smiled against his lips. “I’ll buy breakfast.”  
“No way you’re getting rid of me now.” Harry said tipping to lay sideway on the couch, Louis laughed under him, threading his hands into his hair and pulling him back down.  
“I’m not sure I’d want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](http://therosiestofdaggers.tumblr.com)
> 
> I don't recommend mixing wine and eggs


End file.
